


Отмороженный

by TeoKatastrofa



Series: Фую-гуми [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoKatastrofa/pseuds/TeoKatastrofa
Summary: О вредных привычках и замороженной вишне.





	Отмороженный

У Мацуды Масанори было не так уж много дурных привычек – зато те, что были, будто бы компенсировали отсутствие остальных. Он не курил, не из каких-то там соображений пользы или вреда для здоровья, просто не хотел – попробовал подростком и решил, что ему это не нравится. Какое-то время запах табака его раздражал, а потом то ли он сам притерпелся, то ли курильщики в его окружении перешли на более приемлемые марки, а может быть и то, и другое. Выпивал он редко, зато, если уж начинал, то набирался по полной, пока не вырубался. Зная за собой такую особенность, он ещё в начале вечера вручал хостес[1] записку со своим адресом и деньги на такси и всегда расплачивался за выпивку заранее – специфика работы заставляла быть крайне осторожным с долгами.

Ещё он любил азартные игры, больше всего – маджонг[2], но, в общем-то, без разницы, главное – чтоб на деньги. Игровые автоматы уже в школьные годы были для него пройденным этапом. Теперь были любимый маджонг, просчёты статистических вероятностей, пока крутится рулетка, классический вариант – кости и ханафуда[3], всевозможные тотализаторы… При этом он ни разу не проигрывался вдрызг, всегда умел вовремя остановиться. По этому поводу он часто усмехался про себя – ах, если бы и в других вещах он мог так же хорошо держать себя в руках!

Но что выпивка, что азартные игры – всё это было лишь вершиной айсберга. Внушительного такого айсберга, аж метр восемьдесят пять ростом! Если кого спросить про Мацуду Масанори, то в качестве краткой и ёмкой характеристики чаще всего можно было бы услышать такое: «отмороженный садист», «патлатый мудак» или, в лучшем случае, «этот зануда из Фую-гуми». Не то, чтобы это всё было далеко от истины, скорее наоборот. Просто на самом деле дела обстояли несколько сложнее, чем на первый взгляд.

Вот взять, к примеру, «отмороженный» – обычно такое говорят про совсем уж беспредельщиков, способных на сколь угодно тяжкие преступления, но в его случае это слово приобретало иные грани смысла. Ледяное спокойствие, ледяная же ярость, никак не отражающаяся на лице, и ледяная стена, которой он предпочитал ото всех загораживаться. А вот с тем фактом, что он садист, Масанори спорить даже не собирался. Есть такое, и дальше что? Не нарывайся и не огребёшь, вот вам краткая инструкция по эксплуатации.

По поводу длины его волос в своё время не проехался только ленивый. Годы шли, хвост становился только длиннее и заканчивался уже значительно ниже брючного ремня. Желающих назвать его бабой в живых не осталось ни одного. Впрочем, «мудаком» за глаза всё ещё звали часто, но это его как раз волновало крайне мало – о том, что его характер совершенно невыносим, он и так был в курсе и даже не обижался.

Что же касается занудства, так эту черту характера он и вовсе считал скорее достоинством, чем недостатком. Где б они все были сейчас, если бы он не уделял столько внимания мелочам? В бочке с цементом на дне токийского залива, не иначе.

Но, несмотря на всю свою дотошность и занудство, даже он иногда ошибался. Доставка из интернет-магазина будет только утром, а сейчас перед ним был абсолютно пустой холодильник. Два часа ночи, ближайший круглосуточный магазин в трёх кварталах и идти туда откровенно лень – он только что вернулся и рассчитывал хоть немного отдохнуть этой ночью. До утра он, разумеется, с голоду не умрёт, но всё равно неприятно. Масанори вздохнул и открыл дверцу морозильной камеры – вдруг хоть там что-то завалялось?

В самой глубине обнаружился припорошенный снегом пакет с замороженной вишней. На срок годности он, ради собственного спокойствия, решил не смотреть, высыпал всю упаковку в миску и тут же сунул ягоду в рот. Сытным такой ужин считаться не мог, но вот вкусным – вполне. Ягоды были крупные, тёмные и покрытые блестящей корочкой льда, будто карамельные конфеты. Сочные, кисло-сладкие, как раз такие, как он любил, вот только в тепле помещения ягоды практически сразу же начали таять, так что не успел он съесть половину, как они обмякли, а по пальцам потёк густой и тёмный сок.

От размышлений о том, что этой вишней хорошо было бы украсить мороженое или, раз уж она растаяла, тоненькие, почти прозрачные блинчики, его отвлёк звонок в дверь. Это было довольно странно – он никого не ждал, тем более так поздно, а случись что, ему бы сначала позвонили на мобильный. Масанори вытащил из миски ещё пару ягод, на ходу закидывая их в рот, и пошёл открывать дверь. Если кому-то так охота побеспокоить его среди ночи, то кто ему доктор? Пусть потом собирает выбитые зубы переломанными руками…

Настрой на драку пропал сразу же, как только он открыл дверь, зато ругаться захотелось жутко.

— Кумичо, вы опять без охраны? — нахмурился он и потянулся слизнуть едва не капающий с пальцев сок. — Что-то случилось?

— Да ладно тебе ворчать, — ухмыльнулся тот и перехватил его руку, сильно сжав запястье. — Развлекаешься?

В полумраке коридора вишнёвый сок вполне можно было принять за кровь, особенно зная пристрастия Масанори. Но не стал бы он заниматься чем-то подобным в собственной квартире!

— Это всего лишь вишня.

Юкихико слизнул текущую по кисти каплю, усмехнулся и принялся вылизывать его руку, щекотно забираясь языком между пальцами, обхватывая их губами и втягивая в рот.

— Вкусно, — довольно зажмурился Юкихико. — У тебя ещё есть?

— Немного, только она замороженная, — пожал плечами Масанори, отступая внутрь квартиры.

— Уууу, холодная, — недовольно сморщился Юкихико. — Значит, только из твоих рук.

— Как пожелаете, — кивнул Масанори.

Запирая дверь квартиры, он в очередной раз подумал, что, несмотря на все старания и репутацию отмороженного садиста, эмоции имеют над ним слишком сильную власть. А останавливаться вовремя он умел только тогда, когда дело касалось денег…

_____________________  
[1] Хостес – девушки, оказывающие эскорт-услуги.  
[2] Маджонг (яп. 麻雀/マージャン) – китайская азартная игра с использованием игральных костей для четырёх игроков (каждый играет за себя). Широко распространена в Китае, Японии и других странах Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии. Игра ведётся костями, напоминающими костяшки домино, по правилам подобна покеру, требует от играющих таких качеств, как опыт, память и наблюдательность.  
[3] Ханафуда (яп. 花札/はなふだ) – разновидность колоды игральных карт японского происхождения, используемая для нескольких различных игр. Состоит из 48 карт – 12 мастей по 4 карты. Также этим термином называются и сами игры с использованием такой колоды. Название дословно означает «цветочные карты».


End file.
